


50 shades of distasteful colors

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Shopping, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sì, sono rosa. E allora? Kei ha detto che mi stanno bene, quindi perché non li avrei dovuti comprare?”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	50 shades of distasteful colors

**50 shades of distasteful colors**

“Hikka!”

Quando Yuya tornò a casa dopo essere stato a fare shopping, moriva dalla voglia di mostrare al fidanzato tutto quello che aveva comprato.

Hikaru entrò in salotto con un sorriso in volto, andandogli incontro e dandogli un bacio.

“Bentornato.” disse, prima di sedersi sul divano. “Perché stavi gridando?” chiese, guardando le buste sparse intorno al più grande.

“Ti stavo chiamando. Mi sono divertito un mondo a fare shopping con Kei, ho comprato un sacco di cose per il nostro weekend a Chiba. Vuoi vederle?” chiese, emozionato, piegandosi e cominciando a frugare fra le buste.

“Ho altra scelta?” scherzò Hikaru, incapace di smettere di sorridergli.

Yuya scosse la testa, poi cominciò a tirar fuori dalle buste le cose più disparate, mostrandole al fidanzato.

“E infine...” disse, quando raggiunse l’ultima busta.

Prese un paio di sandali, mettendoseli ai piedi e avvicinandosi a Hikaru per farglieli vedere meglio.

Il più piccolo si sentì... strano.

Guardò le calzature con uno sguardo in viso che non poteva decisamente essere frainteso.

“Yuu...” iniziò a dire, con una smorfia.

“Cosa?” chiese il più grande, spalancando gli occhi. “Non ti piacciono?”

“Yuuyan, sono rosa, vero?” chiese, sebbene fosse piuttosto ovvio di che colore fossero i sandali.

Era abbastanza difficile da confondere, quando la tonalità era così brillante e... vivida, sì, era vivida.

Hikaru sentì una sorta di dolore agli occhi solo guardandoli direttamente.

“Sì, sono rosa. E allora? Kei ha detto che mi stanno bene, quindi perché non li avrei dovuti comprare?” chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Oh, certo, pensò Hikaru, certo che Kei aveva detto che gli stavano bene.

Hikaru poteva immaginare alla perfezione l’amico mentre lo diceva, e poteva immaginare quanto si fosse preso gioco di Takaki.

L’avrebbe chiamato più tardi per ringraziarlo.

Guardò di nuovo Yuya, che era un po’ deluso dalla sua reazione, e sospirò.

“Sai cosa? Non sono affatto male. Beh, almeno Kei ha ragione, ti stanno davvero bene.” si sforzò di dire.

Poteva farcela, se non li guardava troppo a lungo.

Yuya sorrise, finalmente felice per il commento del fidanzato.

“Davvero? Fantastico, perché Kei mi ha detto che avrei dovuto comprare qualcosa anche per te, e...” prese qualcosa dalla stessa busta e gliela porse. “Non pensavo che rosa ti sarebbero stati bene, ma che ne pensi di questa tonalità di verde? Non è figo?”

Hikaru guardò i sandali che aveva in mano, e i suoi occhi tornarono a implorare pietà.

Ma sorrise, perché Yuya era così contento che non pensò nemmeno di dirgli cosa pensasse realmente di ‘quella tonalità di verde’. Che, per la precisione, sembrava un catarifrangente.

Si alzò e raggiunse il fidanzato, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Grazie, Yuu.” si limitò a dirgli, sorridendo.

Oh, e avrebbe ringraziato anche Kei.

Sentiva che avrebbero avuto molto di cui parlare.


End file.
